


The Protector

by kiefercarlos



Series: Buffy One-Shots (Mostly Giles) [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Rupert Giles, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Giles knows how to take control of a situation. Just another attack on another day, where he had has to make sure all these kids don't die.
Relationships: Rupert Giles & Scoobies (BtVS)
Series: Buffy One-Shots (Mostly Giles) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/830457
Kudos: 1





	The Protector

I realized quickly what had happened and I knew that I was the only person who could take control of the situation.

"Everybody can I have your attention," I shouted as I climbed up onto a table. The noises from outside were getting louder but I knew nothing would be getting inside yet. I had enough time to get them to safety. I hoped.

Most of the kids turned to me, some were still huddled together in fear. They had heard about these sort of situation before but had probably always hoped and assumed that they wouldn't be a part of one. He hoped the team outside would keep these things at bay, until he could get his class and maybe some of the others to safety.

"Everyone, stay calm. I want you to stand by your desk and let me know if your partner is missing. I know some students have left the class. I need to know who's gone." I called out to them, trying to be heard over the noise of the battles outside. A few hands shot up as everyone went to their desk. I ticked off everyone who was here and then put the paper into my pocket. "Right you lot. Grab your coats and your bags and follow me." I shouted and led the class out of the room and into the hallway. I was glad to see the corridors empty. The last thing we needed was kids running around out of control.

I walked down the corridor and stopped at the first classroom. The teacher was trying to calm the class. She saw me and I stepped in. "Everyone. Will you please calm down, grab your stuff and follow me. There's an escape tunnel and we need to be quick." I said and the kids all silenced and followed my orders. "Is there anyone missing?" I asked Miss Bale and she shook her head. "No. Everyone's here. I checked when the fighting started." She said and I nodded my head and we ushered the kids out. "It's imperative that we all stick together. Miss Bale follow my lead and start emptying the classes. Make sure they do a roll call and know who's missing if anyone is. I've got 4 absent but three will be in the library and one is going to hiding in a bathroom." I explained to her and she did as she was told and we started to go through the corridors, pulling the classes out and moving them quickly through the school. Once we all had our students accounted for, we headed towards the library.

My three remaining students were there. "Come on you three. Follow us." I said allowed and they came from between the stacks and joined us. I unlocked the cage and then went through and opened the tunnel. I took one of the guns off the wall and climbed down into the tunnel. Shining my torch up and down, not hearing any noise from within here, I'm hoping that they've either got the tunnels clear or there's somebody at the entrances stopping anyone getting in. I quickly climb back out.

"Teachers come to me," I shout and the adults all come towards the cage and I start taking weapons off the wall. "Take these and get the students into the tunnels. You head north and you'll end up at a dead end. The hatch should be open. Go there and you'll be in a mansion. Stay there, until the phone rings. It's going to be me and I'll tell you whether it's safe to come back." I explained as the other teachers took the weapons I was handing them. "You're not coming with us, Rupert?" Charlotte Ramsey asked and I shook my head.

"My job is to be out there with my team and holding these things off. Now get your classes', do one more check and go, quickly. Keep the students between you and have one set at the front and one at the back." I say as I hand over my class list and take up my own bag of pre-packed weapons. I watch them for a few seconds as they begin to organise them and then they're beginning the descent down. They'll be safe. He takes his weapons out and walks through the corridors, ready to join the fray.

"Hey, Giles. Took your time getting to us." Xander calls as he stabs a demon in the neck and throws him around. "Sorry had to protect the school who aren't slayers," I say as I duck and stab the demon in the gut.

"Did you get them away?" Buffy asks as she fights her way towards me. I avoid two punches and stabs one and kicks the other away. "Yeah, they should all be going through the tunnels as we speak. If and when we get this under control I'll call ahead make sure they're all safe." I explain and she nods in understanding, taking a few more demons down. "Angel is waiting for them, he's already taken Spike to the other end of the tunnels and has swept them already. We've got people at all the tunnel entrance so they're safe and then once they're safe. He'll give the order and the vampires on our side will drop to the tunnels and we can try to usher a few demons down to them." Buffy explains and we continue to fight, all the hours as a team practising is coming in handy. They're able to keep these things at bay and then once Buffy gets the signal, they begin to usher these things towards the tunnels and then lets them go down, knowing the fate that's waiting for them.

The team regroups. "That lot are going to come back. You know that right." I say as I wipe my glasses. Buffy just sighs and nods her head. "I expect that these days. Let's hope we get a few days before they come charging at us again." She says and Willow nods her head as she leans against Xander. "I just want to sleep for a week." She says and I help her to her feet. "I'll bring you something to replenish your magical energy in the morning," I say and she nods her head against my arm.

"I'll get her home," Xander says and practically carries Willow away. I then watch Buffy as she looks at the cell in her hand. She smiles as a message comes through and she turns to look at me and I smile and nod at her as she opens one of the access tunnels and drops inside.

I turn and look at the horror around me. None of the team got seriously injured and we took out a lot of them. I can feel proud of our fight today. I take a deep breath and walk towards home. Knowing that the phone call I was supposed to make is no longer needed because Angel and Buffy would be there to assure them.

I just want to get home and sit down with a large brandy. I may even sleep for a few hours. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. A new day will come tomorrow and everything will be back to normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that.   
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated.


End file.
